The Last Hope/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading. *Half Moon, Owl Feather, Broken Shadow, Slant, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf meet. **Bluestar tells them they have to prepare for the end, and the Clans will make their own choices. *Slant asks who the fourth cat in the prophecy is, and Broken Shadow responds that it must be soon. *Midnight and Rock join them. *They say they will stand beside those they cared for. *Midnight tells them it is the end of everything, the last sunrise. * Ivypool's point of view. * Ivypool is training Birchfall and Redwillow in The Dark Forest. * Tigerstar comes with Mapleshade and tells the clan cats to go back to their nests, the senior Dark Forest warriors are having a meeting. * Ivypool asks if she can stay, but Tigerstar refuses. When the Dark Forest cats leave, Ivypool follows them to the meeting. * The Dark Forest cats discuss the battle, but Ivypool can't see. * Dovewing wakes Ivypool up after the meeting, and Ivypool is frustrated with her. * Jayfeather's point of view. * It is the half-moon. ** Jayfeather wants to go to the Moonpool, but he is not allowed. He leaves the camp. * Firestar follows him out of the hollow and tells him he knows that it's frustrating. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather goes to the Moonpool ** Brambleberry visits him and tells him the Clans must unite ** He sees Brokenstar, who shows him some of the warrior training in the Dark Forest, including Birchfall, Breezepelt, Tigerheart, Icewing, and Beetlewhisker * Mothwing is at the Moonpool when Jayfeather wakes up ** He explains to her about the coming Dark Forest Battle, and how they need to unite the Clans * Mothwing tells him that she will help * Lionblaze's point of view. * Dovewing's point of view. * Ivypool's point of view. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Lionblaze's point of view. * Dovewing's point of view. * Ivypool's point of view. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Lionblaze's point of view. * Dovewing's point of view. * Ivypool's point of view. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Lionblaze's point of view. * Jayfeather's point of view. *Jayfeather, Kestrelflight, Willowshine, and Littlecloud have decided to try to unite the four leaders *Jayfeather realizes that Firestar is the fourth cat * Dovewing's point of view. *Brightheart has had her kits *The four leaders converge in ThunderClan territory * Lionblaze's point of view. * Cinderheart chooses the path of a warrior and to be with Lionblaze, letting Cinderpelt be free * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Dovewing's point of view. *Blackstar loses a life * Lionblaze's point of view. * Ivypool's point of view. * Ivypool is ambushed by Snowtuft, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw * Hollyleaf helps Ivypool and drives Hawkfrost away ** Hollyleaf then collapses afterwards and is carried by Tigerheart and Ivypool towards ThunderClan territory * Dovewing's point of view. * Dovewing's point of view. Category:Omen of the Stars Series Category:The Last Hope Category:Cliffnotes